This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. During exercise, the sympathetic nervous system (SNS) is activated and contributes to an increase in blood pressure, heart rate and peripheral vasoconstriction. Two basic theories of SNS activation have evolved: central command and the exercise pressor reflex triggered by mechanically sensitive (mechanoreceptors) and chemically sensitive (chemoreceptors) afferents. In this study, we will focus on metaboreceptors (specifically prostaglandins) and see if by blocking the action of prostaglandins with Ketorolac, it will decrease the reflex response to handgrip exercise.